


With This Ring

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not a wearin’ ring, but it gets the job done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _You can never seem to lose them, dragons never die/Dreams are only dreams ‘til you look them in the eye_ (“Dragons in the Sky”, by Trout Fishing in America)

“You know what I’m plannin’ on askin’, don’t you?” said Jayne, softly. “Must be easy to Read, by now.”

River smiled. “I would know without Reading you, my Jayne.”

“Maybe you would,” he agreed, smiling back. “But I still wanna ask it proper. Miss River Tam, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” she cried, beaming. “Yes, of course I— Oh.”

River gasped as he held out the box containing the gleaming round gunsight, and Jayne frowned.

“Ain’t a wearin’ ring, I know,” he said. “But it’s… you’re not changing your mind, are you? I thought you knew what this meant and I—”

She cut him off with a kiss. “It’s beautiful,” she said. “She just never imagined that she would have this. A ring, a promise.”

“Hey, now,” said Jayne. “Didn’t think I’d have all that either. An’ _never_ with a fancy Core-bred girl like you. But here I am, askin’. You still sayin’ yes?”

River nodded, still looking down at the gun sight. “Unexpected occurrences are more difficult to process, but eventually the brain will realign.” She looked up at him, beaming. “She will be Mrs. Cobb.”

He laughed, delighted. “Someday soon?”

“Someday _very_ soon,” she promised, and kissed him again.

THE END


End file.
